blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper (5e Class)
The Reaper "Where I walk, death will follow. Who I face, death will face next. Whose blade clashes with mine will soon have it clash with the floor, as I cut them down." -Excerpt from Ode of a Reaper, unknown author A Reaper is someone who cuts down something, wherever it be plants, animals, humans, or even souls, Reapers are known across the lands as an omen of bad things to come, wherever it be the life of someone coming to an end, or a natural disaster. Playing a Reaper As a Reaper, you excel in using techniques with the might of the darkness itself, using techniques similar to ninjutsu and shadow magic, to cut down those whom you deem unworthy of life. Creating a Reaper Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Race: Any, however, creatures of the Underdark or are related to darkness, such as Drow or Darkened, are more likely to be Reapers. Class Features As a Reaper you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Reaper level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Reaper level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light Armor Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: One Musical Instrument Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Choose 2 from Acrobatics, Arcana, Deception, Intimidation, Performance, Stealth. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') Rapier or (''b) Scythe or (c'') War Pick * a Musical Instrument * Studded Leather * 2 Sickles '''Table: The Reaper' Spells and Whatnot Reaper's Tools You are the reaper, and you use your tools well. When you use the Sickle, Scythe, or War Pick, they are counted as having the finesse ''property. '''Darkness' Beginning at 2nd level, you have a pool of darkness which most of your abilities use, which is equal to 1/2 your level + your Proficiency bonus. You start off with the blade of shadow and undeath's sight abilities. You gain all of your Darkness back after a long rest. Alternatively, as a full-round action, you can restore 1 Darkness point. If using the full-round action in darkness, you restore 2 darkness points. Blade of Shadow Before you strike a target, you may spend 1 darkness point to add 1d6 necrotic damage. You can spend another darkness point to increase the die size by 1, up to 1d12 necrotic. Undeath's Sight You can give yourself 60 ft. of Darkvision, letting you see in magical darkness as well, for 1 darkness point. This lasts for 1 hour. Harvesting Techniques Beginning at 3rd level, you must choose techniques that you have chosen to learn, with an archetype featured at the bottom of this page. This gives you features at 3rd, 7th, 11th, and 17th levels. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level you gain an extra attack. At 18th level, you get another one. Icon of Shadow When you reach 6th level, for 2 darkness points per round, you may summon a guardian made of pure shadow, behind you. As a bonus action, it can make an unarmed strike on a target within 20 ft. of you, for 1d6 + your Dexterity modifier necrotic damage. The Reaper Table shows how much damage Icon of Shadow deals per strike. At 20th level, the cost for Icon of Shadow is decreased to 1 darkness point per round. Mark of Death At 9th level, you may mark a target within 30 ft. of you for death, as a bonus action. You receive +2 to all attack and damage rolls against marked targets, and allies receive +1. This lasts for 1 minute. At 15th level, the mark gives +2 to allies, as well. Shadowblaze Starting at 14th level, for 4 darkness points, you can target a 15 ft. cone. Targets in the cone must make a DC (8 + your Dexterity modifier + your proficiency bonus) Dexterity check, taking 4d10 + your Dexterity modifier necrotic damage on a failed save, or half on a successful one. Offstage Blade Beginning at 15th level, for 3 darkness points, you can choose to try to grab a target within 20 ft. of you, with an object made of shadow of your choice (e.g. scythe, cane, a poster of shia leboeuf). If the target fails a DC (8 + your Dexterity modifier + your proficiency bonus) Dexterity saving throw, the target is pulled to you, you can make a free attack on them with advantage, and they are grappled after the attack. If they succeed, you can make a free attack on them, with disadvantage. Piercing Night Starting at 18th level, you ignore necrotic resistance and necrotic immunity. The Culling At 20th level, you are a master of the ways of the reaper. You deal additional necrotic damage equal to your level for any targets of CR 10 or lower. Additionally, once per long rest, you may attack 6 targets of your choice, in a 30 ft. sphere centered on a point, forcing them to make DC (10 + your Dexterity modifier + your proficiency bonus) Dexterity saving throws, dealing 6d12 + your Dexterity modifier necrotic damage on a failed save, or half on a successful save. Harvester of the Dead Your personal mission, your lifelong goal as a reaper, is to cleave the dead to back where they came from, even if it means embracing a bit of your own dead side. Hated Foe Starting when you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you have +1 to all attack and damage rolls against the undead. At 11th level, this is increased to +2. Touch of Undeath At 3rd level, you learn the chill touch and spare the dying cantrips, and can cast them at will. Bonecrusher At 7th level, you may fire an orb of bones, corpses, rotted flesh, and any other dead body parts nearby (bones if there's none nearby). Make a ranged attack roll against the target. If you hit them, the target takes necrotic damage equal to your Dexterity modifier + your level. You may use this an amount of times per long rest equal to your proficiency bonus, and is only counted as one of your attacks for the Extra Attack feature. Armor of Death At 11th level, for 5 darkness points, you may make armor made of bones and shadow energy around yourself, for 1 minute. It's AC is 18 or 14 + your Dexterity modifier, whichever is higher. Wraith Form At 18th level, for 3 darkness points per round, you can change into a wraith form. In wraith form, you have 50 ft. of flying speed, are incorporeal, and deal an additional 1d12 necrotic damage on all attacks. You can end this as a bonus action. Harvester of Life To you, life force is just another thing for you to cleave, cut down, and make use of, just as valuable to you as a farmer's crop is to a farmer. Blade of Life At 3rd level, when you choose this archetype, whenever you use your Blade of Shadow technique, you heal half of the necrotic damage it deals. At 18th level, you heal all of the damage dealt by Blade of Shadow. Absorb Life At 7th level, when you kill a creature, you regain hit points equal to the creature's Challenge Rating + your Proficiency bonus. At 18th level, you regain hit points if a creature dies within 5 ft. of you, as well as when you kill one. Shield of Darkness Starting at 11th level, you can make a shield of darkness for 1 minute, as a bonus action. This gives you temporary hit points equal to 10 x the amount of darkness points you spend, with a maximum equal to your proficiency bonus x 10. Consume Life At 18th level, as a full-round action, you can force up to 4 creatures of your choice within 30 ft. of yourself to make a DC (8 + your Dex mod + your Prof bonus) Constitution saving throw, taking 3d10 necrotic damage on a failure, or half on a success. You heal all the damage you deal with this feature. You can use this feature once per long rest. Category:Hall of Shame